


[Repost Podfic] The Gift

by LaCoquette



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCoquette/pseuds/LaCoquette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilraen summons Legolas to Rivendell for an ending to an unusual love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Repost Podfic] The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael (erynlasgalen1949)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynlasgalen1949/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256305) by [Jael (erynlasgalen1949)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynlasgalen1949/pseuds/Jael). 



To Randy with admiration and gratitude

 **Link** : [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kwmuhbu4c7r9hab/The_Gift.mp3)

Music Massenet "Meditation" from Thaïs


End file.
